


Starry Eyed Manager

by lukehemmigs36



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Haikyuu Month, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, Wattpad Romance's Romance Friday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukehemmigs36/pseuds/lukehemmigs36
Summary: This is the story of (L/n) (Y/n) and her unique chemistry with a bunch of volleyball idiots.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. The rude king and the onion head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with another fanfiction.  
> I just love haikyuu so much that I decided to make a fanfic on it.  
> Hope that you liked the first chapter.
> 
> Who is favorite character in Haikyuu?

𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐌𝐢𝐲𝐚𝐠𝐢 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐫𝐨𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐛𝐢𝐜𝐲𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐬.

Suddenly, the tangerine haired boy stopped his bicycle in front of the window of a store, were some of the spectators were watching the All Japan's boy's volleyball tournament, and right now, Miyagi's representative school - Karasuno High was playing. The most impressive player on the team was able to hit the ball straight past the blockers, scoring another point for his team.

The (h/c) haired girl glanced at her tangerine friend looked star-strucked, his eyes shining as bright as sunshine which amazed the girl.

The spectacular moment came to an end when their common friend approached them.

"Sho-chan, (Y/n)-chan, hurry up or we'll lose the field," their friend said.

"Did you see that (N/n)-chan? It was amazing!" The tangerine haired boy said to the (h/c) haired girl and she just smiled at him.

"It really was amazing Sho-chan!"

**˜"*°•.˜"*°• Three years and three months**

**later •°*"˜.•°*"˜**

In the town gymnasium, a third year middle school student - Hinata Shouyo was running hand in hand with his childhood friend - (L/n) (Y/n).

"Wait up Sho-chan. (Y/n)-chan!" 

Their friends called for them, pleading them to slow down their fast pace, but it all fell deaf years to the two balls of sunshine.

"It's huge!" Hinata Shouyo gasped out in pure bliss as he took a deep sniff. 

"I love the smell of air salonpass," he said excitedly which earned him a playful giggle from the (h/c) haired female.

"Aren't you a bit too excited Sho-chan?" their pale haired friend, Izumin, said.

"It's not cool!" Their spiky haired friend, also known as Koji, said with a straight face.

"But it's our first proper tournament!" The tangerine retorted. "After three years I'm finally here."

"Calm down Sho-chan. You need to be level-headed if you want to win," (Y/n) said while patting her friend's shoulder.

While Hinata went off to thank the first years in their team, the (h/c) haired girl was approached by the her two classmates.

"Are you okay (Y/n)-chan?" Izumin asked to the only female in their team who was staring the court in front of with wide eyes and an awestruck expression.

"Why do you ask that?" She asked the pale haired boy as she averted her eyes from the practicing players.

"He means to say that it's unusual for you to remain quite for this long," Koji elaborated, which earned him an offended look from the said female.

(Y/n) sighed deeply as she stole one last glace of the practicing players.

"It's just," she paused and gave out another sigh. She has been doing that a lot today. "It's not like I'm underestimating you guys or anything, but you don't even play this sport, and the guys that we'll be facing - even in the first round, are a proper team. I know how much Sho-chan is excited for this game and how much he wants to win, but...I don't know what to think."

Her eyes automatically lowered to the ground towards the end of the sentence.

"Don't worry (Y/n)-chan," Izumi stated as he gave her one of his bright smiles. "We will support Sho-chan in any way possible."

"Yeah, we have his back anyway " Koji agreed with the pale haired boy.

The statements of these two boys had managed to bring a smile on the girl's face.

She was happy that Izumin and Koji supported Hinata, because according to her - the bright ball of sunshine (also known as Hinata Shouyo) deserves the world. No more arguments. Period.

"Thank you guys," she said to the both of them while giving them a flushed smile.

_'Kawaii!'_ Both of them thought with a slight tint of pink on their cheeeks.

Suddenly, the conversations among the players of newly formed team came to a halt when they heard some of the members of the other talking about their opponents for the first round - Kitagawa Daiichi. A powerhouse school and the championship's favorite. Not to metion they also have the famous king of the court in their team - Kageyama Tobio. (a/n: fav blueberry boi)

Hearing the other team's players so openly look down on her team, caused a tick mark of irritation to appear on the (h/c) haired girl's forehead.

Before she can go and give those boys an earful, she was quickly pulled to the side by Koji, because she and Hinata were blocking the powerhouse school's way.

_'They all look so tall and scary!'_   
She shivered a little as she saw the tall players that her team will be facing.

When the powerhouse school entered the court, it felt like everyone had stood still - just to watch them as Kitagawa Daiichi's cheering squad roared in the background.

"We're playing against them - and a king too?" Koji asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"It's okay! We can beat a bunch of beanpoles!" The tangerine replied, but (Y/n) could clearly see that he is trying to reassure himself.

"Well, Sho-chan's jumps are crazy good!" Izumin joined with a confident look.

"We're counting you!" Koji joined in as well.

All of Hinata's spontaneous burst of confidence vanished when he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach.   
"But first I need to go to the bathroom," the tangerine said while dashing off in the direction of the said place, leaving behind his confused team and manager.

Izumin's eyes shifted towards their (h/c) haired manager who was examining someone's identity card.

"What have you got there (Y/n)-chan?" He asked as looked over shoulder to look at what she was holding.

It was a student's identity card, that happens to be one of the players of their opponent's team.

"I guess someone from the opposite team. You guys go ahead and start your warm up session, while I go and return this to its owner and also find where Sho-chan haf ran off to," she said while leaving behind her team to find the owner of the lost object.

All eyes were on the (h/c) haired female as she trudged through the court to her opponent's side, making the eyes widen of some of the onlookes.

"Excuse me," she said as soon as she spotted the tall spiky haired player of her opponent's team.

"Yes," the said guy said while turning around, a slight hue of pink instantly appearing on his cheeks.

"D- do y-you want something?" He stuttered out nervously, much to the amusement of his team who were watching the third year middle blocker being a stuttering mess in front of the gorgeous (h/c) haired girl.

"I think you dropped this," (Y/n) said while returning him his student ID.

"Oh...yeah, it belongs to me," he replied while gingerly retrieving it. While doing so, his finger's lightly brushed against that of the girl's, causing a zip of electricity to pass through him, making jump back a little, much to the confusion of the (h/c) haired female and the rest of his team.

Realizing his mistake, he immediately decided to redeem it.

"I - I'm Kendaichi Yuutaro, a 3rd year from Kitagawa Daiichi and I play the position of middle blocker in the volleyball team. I want to thank you for returning my student identification card. I really appreciate that a lot."  
Kendaichi said, no, more like yelled, bowing in straight ninety degrees in front of Yukigaoka's manager.

"It's completely fine Kendaichi-san, and by the way I'm (L/n) (Y/n) from Yukigaoka Junior," the girl introduced herself in return, much to the relief of the onion haired boy and his team.

"I - I need to go now - my team is waiting for me," she said before leaving behind a starry eyed middle blocker and his gaping team.

"You definitely creeped her out!" The spiky haired boy's lazy friend bluntly said, which caused laughter to erupt from their teammates.

_'Now I just need to find Sho-chan!'_ The (h/c) haired girl thought to herself as she searched for the tangerine boy as she roamed through the empty corridors.

In her haste to find the boy, she bumped into someone. The force of it was strong enough to send her tumbling down with a _oomph_.

  
"What the -" her words got caught in her throat when she looked up and saw the person that she bumped in to, glaring down at her. It was the famous king from Kitagawa Daiichi.

"Tch!" The black haired king scoffed before walking away, leaving her on the ground.

_'Damn! That king of the court is rude!'_


	2. Sho-chan deserves the world and meeting the future senpais

"(𝐍/𝐧-𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧)/ (𝐘/𝐧-𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧),"

the (h/c) haired girl heard her name being called while she was still trying on the ground after the rude king.  
"Why are you on the ground?" Izumin asked while helping the girl up to her feet, just like the gentleman he was.  
"It's nothing," (Y/n) casually brushed off. "Just some rude guy that I bumped into - who doesn't even have the audacity to apologize," she continued grumbling while dusting off the dust from her uniform.  
"(Y/n)-chan, let's go. The official warm up is going to start soon," Izumin said and the(h/c) haired girl nodded her head in before following the two boys.  
  
  
  
"Koji-kun, here!" (Y/n) yelled while serving a ball towards the spiky haired boy's direction, who sloppily received it.  
  
"So he's a setter?" Izumin suddenly spoke up, grabbing the attention of the girl, who was helping Koji.  
  
"What's a setter?" Koji asked and Izumin starts explaining the positions to him - again. Whilst all of this was going on, the eyes of the (h/c) haired girl was constantly shifting towards the opposite team's setter - who just also happens to be the rude guy she bumped into earlier.  
No matter how shitty his attitude was, (Y/n) cannot deny that he was exceptionally good at what he was doing and this just might be a little concerning for her team.  
  
"Ouch!" She slowly whispered when she saw the raven haired setter setting the ball in a quick set, which, unfortunately - the spiker wasn't able to hit. ' _Sho-chan would've been able to get that.'_

Soon after the warm ups, the official match started. Kitagawa Daiichi continued to score points after point, widening the point gap between the two teams. At one point, it was even painful for the (h/c) haired girl to watch her team losing this badly. Whilst all of this was going on, Y/n couldn't help but remember all those times that Hinata had went through hell to find a person to participate with or how he always practice alone or how he can jump so high that it leaves her baffled every time.

_'Hang in there Sho-chan, you can't give up now!'_

Her attention was brought back to the game when she saw Hinata crashing into the wall while trying to save the ball from touching the ground.

"Sho-chan! Are you okay?" She yelled while approaching him, his teammates has also surrounded him.

"Damn it!" The tangerine cursed out painfully.

"I'm sorry -" one of their kouhais stated but Hinata was quick to refute it.

"Sorry, I promise that I'll get the next one," the tangerine replied with his usual cheery smile.

"Actually..." the kouhai started once again, his voice quivering a little, "we don't want to get hurt and we can't beat them. Why bother then?"

A vein popped on (Y/n)'s forehead as she let out a growl of irritation whilst stomping towards her kouhai.

"What did you say first year?" She growled at him but was quickly restrained by Koji and Izumin.

"Y/n-chan, this is not the time to be violent!" Izumin begged to the (h/c) haired girl to control her temper.

"Say what....." Hinata suddenly spoke while getting up. "I mean, we are not defeated yet."

The intensity of his words were so intense that it almost sent shivers down her spine. It's the first time she has seen this expression .

The game resumed, and it was the second set now. And just like earlier, Kitagawa Dai ichi continued to score with Yukigaoka squeezing in a point once in a while. Honestly, it was getting quite painful to watch for the (h/c) haired girl.

 _'I can't do this anymore. I will just text Sho-chan later saying that I felt sick and apologize for leaving halfway through the match. He will understand,'_ Y/n thought while running away.

In her haste to get away, she bumped into someone - again. She has been doing that a lot lately you know - bumping-into-people.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized while looking up at the person that she bumped into. The person that she bumped into appeared to be a high schooler. He was a male of average height with silver hair and quite a welcoming smile on his face. The other people in his group were one black haired boy, one bald scary looking guy and a megane goddess.

 _'She's so beautiful!"_ Y/n thought while staring at the magane goddess.

"It's completely fine. Don't fret over something this silly," the boy that she bumped into replied while giving her a soft smile.

 _'He looks just like an angel!'_ The (h/c) haired female thought to herself. 

"Such a cute girl!" The scary looking bald guy yelled from beside the black haired boy as he moved forward, causing the young girl to cower slightly.

"Oi Tanaka, you're scaring her," the black haired boy scolded the bald boy while pulling him by the collar of his jacket.

"Are you okay?" The goddess or the black haired chic asked Y/n while shooting her a worried look.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" The (h/c) haired said as she moved back, seemingly lost in a trance.

"I-I'm sorry but I need to leave now," she hurriedly said while running away from those high school students. She knew that she was just being straight up rude to a bunch of nice high schoolers, but honestly at this point - she doesn't have the time to think about that.

She just needs to get out of there, but little did she know that she just met her future senpais.


End file.
